Love in the Weirdest Places
by Logan.Danger
Summary: Kathy and AnnB of The WHOA Show are going to VidCon 2012. They meet a bunch of famous people, and eventually fall in love. Cherimon, HexaKathy, LittleAnnB, possible more...


Prologue: We're On Our Way (To VidCon)

"She's not my girlfriend, she's just a friend who's a girl, she's my colleague, she's my best mate, she rocks my world..." - Kiss the Girl, Chameleon Circuit, Still Got Legs

**Kathy's POV**

Annie and I are staring at the computer screen, my eyes wide and her jaw has dropped about a mile and a half since we first saw our comments section for our latest video. Ed Blann commented on our video... Ed. Blann. Do you know who that is?

You may know him better as Eddplant from YouTube. He commented on our most recent video, which was entirely about our favorite bands, and contained a scene of the two of us head-banging to The Midnight Beast. He said we were funny.

Do you have any idea how much I adore Ed Blann? I've had a crush on him for ages. He's fantastic.

"Uhmm... Kathy?" Annie says. "He subscribed to us too. So did Liam and Charlie."

I can't stop staring at the screen. A FAMOUS PERSON COMMENTED ON OUR VIDEO. And, since he commented, we have gotten at least two hundred more subscribers. Bringing us up to ONE THOUSAND. When we started this vlog channel about a year ago, I never thought it would get this popular. Oh, look, ten more subscribers.

They like us. This is fucking awesome.

Annie and I are going to Los Angeles for VidCon next week. My Dad is coming with us. We're pretty excited about it. My Dad coming with us is kinda suckish, but necessary. He won't let us go without an adult. So our plane leaves on Friday at 5pm, we should be there by 6pm Cali time. Then we go to the official VidCon hotel, where LilB and I are sharing a room (my Dad is on the floor below us).

I am currently packing. Annie is sitting on my dresser, playing her guitar.

"Should I bring dressier clothes? Just in case?" I question, rummaging through a pile of clothes.

"I did," Annie replies, strumming away to some new tune she's working on. She sets down her guitar and then turns to turn on my iHome. Music starts flooding through the speakers, and Annie turns to look at me, one eyebrow raised.

"What?" I ask.

"Why am I not surprised that the first song that comes on has Ed singing?" she laughs, and presses the forward button, changing it to Tom Milsom's 'Internet Love Song.' "Ah, much better."

I simply roll my eyes and go back to packing. "What if we meet them, AnnB? I think I might cry if Chameleon Circuit just pops up out of nowhere."

Annie sighs. "Kathy, we're bound to meet them eventually. We're all gonna be there. For all you know, we could be rooming on the same floor as them." My breath hitches in my throat. "And, you love them. Don't you want to meet them?"

"Of course I WANT to meet them," I explain. "It will just be awkward."

And then I think about it. And sure, it will be awkward... but ALSO FUCKING AWESOME!

**Annie's POV**

Oh wow. Los Angeles. I look over at Kathy, who is literally frozen, jaw dropped, eyes wide. I walk over and punch her in the shoulder. She jerks awake. Her Dad walks up behind us with our luggage, and we walk outside into the bright California sunlight. Everything is perfect.

It doesn't take long for us to get to the hotel, and sign in at the sign in desk. The lady hands us our identification badges, and we put them around our necks. The lobby is crowded with people that look strangely familiar, and- HEY, IS THAT DES FROM DESANDNATE?

I am dying on the inside.

I turn around to see that Kathy has already disappeared. I look around for a few moments before spotting her standing next to a familiar-faced blue-haired boy, who is holding a ukelele. She's grinning like crazy, and talking quickly. He looks to be doing the same.

I walk over. "Kathy, why'd you just disappear on me?" I ask.

"Oh, I saw Tom and I wanted to say hi," Kathy smiles. "Tom, this is AnnB, as you know from our show. Annie, Tom Milsom. He subscribed to us last week."

Tom smiles too. "Hello Annie. Nice to meet you. Your show is very funny. Hey, if you two aren't busy later, you should come out to dinner with me and some other YouTubers. It would help you get to be more popular in the YouTube community."

Kathy nods. "That sounds fun. I'll ask my Dad; if he demands it, would it be okay if he came with us?"

"Oh sure," Tom laughs. "We'll try not to be too crazy."

"Okay, then I'll ask," Kathy smiles, and I can pretty much see the hearts in their eyes. She grabs a piece of paper and a pen out of her bag before scribbling something down onto the paper. "Here's my number. Just text me with more details."

Tom nods. "Okie dokie. I'll see you two later." And then he walks away.

"Kathy's in love, Kathy's in love," I chant.

Kathy rolls her eyes. "You know I love Ed. Tom is sweet, but... I don't know. God, Annie, why do I constantly have 50 love interests at once?"

"But what if Ed isn't everything you think he'll be?" I ask.

"Then I have others to fall back on," Kathy explains as her Dad walks up with our room keys. I take mine and slip it behind my VidCon badge so I don't lose it. Kathy begins to babble on and on to her Dad about Tom as we start upstairs. He agrees to let us go out, as long as he meets Tom beforehand. Kathy is excited.

Me? I'm pretty excited too. Here we are in the land of dreams, hanging out with people who constantly make us smile. I have a feeling this week is going to be crazy.

Author's Note: So, this is supposed to be VidCon 2012. I'm Kathy, haha, and my best friend is Annie. She's great. Does anyone want me to continue this? 'Cause I want to. Haha. And who should Kathy end up with? Ed... or Tom? Haha.


End file.
